Datei:INCOMPLETE - I-N-C am Mic JMC Qualifikation 57
Beschreibung iTunes: https://itunes.apple.com/de/album/i-n-c-am-mic-single/id1092933529 Sellfy: https://sellfy.com/p/R0nK Infos: Artist: Incomplete https://www.facebook.com/incomplete78 Beat: ArMaR, Fresho, Incomplete https://www.facebook.com/ArMaR-1422772571343574 Kamera/Grading: Julian Wagner (8weltwunder) http://www.facebook.com/julianwagnerphotography https://www.facebook.com/8weltwunder Schnitt/FX: Incomplete Mixing/Mastering: Soulperium-Records http://www.facebook.com/SoulperiumRecords - Ja sie meinten ich treffe den Takt nicht - brauch fürs JBB auch ne bessere Taktik - Sagten ich hätte kein Markenzeichen Ja für den Hate den ich bekam brauch ich ne Warteschleife Doch durch mich flogen mehr Rapper als durch ein'n ganzen Flughafen Setze das fort und das ist einfach wie Schubladen Sie war'n sich sicher die Titanic könnt nie unter gehen genau so sicher war´n sie sich auch ich werd hier niemals hochgeladen Fickt euch. Jetz bin ich da und das geht raus an jeden jeden von euch der dachte dass ich eh niemals was erreichen werd' Lese eure Messages und eure ganze Scheiße jeden Tag. Doch ich verlass' das Battle hier als king und reich wie Dänemark Themawechsel - Rapper reden gern von Penislänge Meiner kommt selbst Knastinsassen länger vor als lebenslänglich aber ja sie reden ständig und ich könnt das auch verstehn' doch im Vergleich zu meinem sind sie kürzer so wie Raucherleben - Apropros von wegen Marken schaffen ich hab ein R das pre(ä)gnanter ist als Schwangerschaften aber deine Bitches geh'n an einem Strang anschaffen doch haben Körper wie sie meine nichmal schwanger schafften dass ist eigentlich scheiß easy - Wenn ich die Lines baller dann fragen mich die Rapper-Mamas ob ich nicht reinschiebe Leider Nein und ich bin auch gar nicht oberflächlich aber muss Ihnen höflich sagen ich bin noch mit Ihrem Sohn beschäftigt Und es ist ätzend ich zerfetze die Rapper die meinen hier mit ihren Texten auch noch einen auf Perfekt zu machen hört doch ma wie der flowt, habe ein heftiges Techniklevel battle die Rapper so wie gewohnt und setze die Reime irgendwooo HOOK Ich zeig euch wie locker das geht, denn guck ich komme in das Game, und ihr seht es ist I-N-C am Mic Jetz werden die opfer zerstückelt, denn ja ich komm ohne Rücksicht und Rapper wechseln ihre Straßenseite Ich zeig euch wie locker das geht, denn guck ich komm in das Game, und ihr seht es ist I-N-C am Mic Jeder kriegts so wie er's verdient, verletzen konnt mich nur eine, erkenn' dich wieder Jasmin PART2: Im letzten Part wollt' ich klar stelln mir is egal was sie sagen, denn ich komm grad erst in Fahrt als würd ich mein' Wagen grad starten, doch ich hab flowtechnisch nicht ausgepackt immer wieder wenn du meinstest ich hab so geseh'n ja garnichts ausgesagt dann kommst du bloß noch nicht auf den Takt klar Sie sagen dass das bisher doch alles standard war doch das wir dann plötzlich anders wenn ich ihre Favoriten ganz klar nass mach Du bist ein Rapper und wenn du mir sagst ich sei schlechter du besser dann gräbst du dein Grab denn ich gebe dir Schläge und fick deine Mama ein paar Mal und bin damit fast wie dein Vater Rapper wollen Beef doch sind wie Linseträger fassunglos denn ich führ sie auf Glatteis wie ein Winterräderangebot denn im Vergleich zu meiner Selbst sind alle Rapper machtlos denn sie sind alle Schlächter wie Fachkräfte am Schlachthof Deshalb komm ihre Bitches an und winseln "tut das weh" ich muss sie vier mal drehn bis er mal steckt so wie ´nen USB Stick Speicher meine DNA in Vielzahl dann in Mädchen ab denn ich bring mehr zum weinen als ne miese Ladung Tränengas Sie mein sie liefern Bretter wie nem Baumarktladen aber ich setz sie on fire und mach Kohle damit Brauchen für die Texte länger als wenn Fraun einparken doch sind dann neben der Spur wie bei Tokyo-Drift Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:VideosKategorie:Videos